Ангелы в ярости
by little eeyore
Summary: Буря... Нора боится коварной погоды. Патч, наконец, признается в своей любви, а Нора... начинает "шалить". Но не волнуйтесь... это нормально. Автор - Zara Alexandros. Перевод с английского языка


**Название:** **Ангелы в ярости**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **Angry Angels** (оригинал - http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5868935/1/Angry_Angels )

**Автор****:** **Zara Alexandros** (http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1846376/Zara_Alexandros )

**Переводчик: little_eeyore, т.е. я**

**Разрешение на перевод:** _получено _

**Дисклеймер от автора:** _Все герои принадлежат Бекке Фитцпатрик, мне же - идея фанфика_

**Жанр****:** _Romance/Humor_

**Рейтинг****:** _К_

**Саммари:** _Буря... Нора боится коварной погоды. Патч, наконец, признается в своей любви, а Нора... начинает "шалить". Но не волнуйтесь... это нормально._

**Саундтрек к фф:** **Alicia Keys - Fallin'**_ (под эту песню автор писал сам рассказ)_

_**Also this translation can be found here - **_**http:/www (dot) twilightrussia (dot) ru/forum/92-5300-2#844178**

_**NPOV**_

Снаружи раздался раскатистый звук грома, за ним последовала вспышка молнии.

- Нора, - сказал Патч, опираясь на кухонный стол. – Это всего лишь молния.

Я отрицательно покачала головой. – Молния _и_ гром.

Он закатил глаза. – Ей-богу, Нора, из всех тех вещей, с которыми ты столкнулась, ты боишься грома и молнии?

Я поджала губы, на мгновение задумавшись. А затем кивнула.

Патч ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. – Ты невероятна.

Я широко улыбнулась. – Знаю.

Снова раздался гром. Я вздрогнула.

Патч истерически рассмеялся.

- Заткнись, - сказала я, и бросила в него диванной подушкой. Он уклонился. Глупый Патч и его глупая ангельская сущность.

Он поднял подушку с пола и подошёл ко мне, положив её на диван. Затем плюхнулся рядом со мной.

Вспышка молнии. Я прислонилась к нему, и он бережно обнял меня.

- Не отпускай меня, - прошептала я.

- Сумасшедшая, - произнес он, но все равно притянул меня ближе.

Я испустила рваный вздох и склонила голову на его грудь. Мы так редко сидели просто так... Его пальцы подсознательно выводили круги на моём бедре.

- Патч… - сказала я.

- Да, Ангел? – отозвался он.

- Я хочу горячий шоколад, - прошептала я.

Он засмеялся и встал, в результате чего моя голова упала на диванную подушку. И даже не оглянулся назад, чтобы извиниться! Что за идиот…

Я встала и потянулась, разминая мышцы. Раздался громкий раскат грома. Я закричала.

- Нора, - раздалось из кухни. – Успокойся.

Я побежала на кухню. Скрестив руки, Патч прислонился к столу, скептически глядя на меня. На плите стоял горшочек с кипящей водой.

Я кротко улыбнулась.

Патч закатил глаза. – Иди сюда.

Я повиновалась и подошла к нему ближе, пока его руки не обвили мою талию. Он пылко поцеловал меня, отчего мои пальцы запутались в его шикарных волосах.

Затем снова раздался грохот.

Я вздрогнула, отшатнувшись от Патча. Он засмеялся. Я в упор смотрела на него.

- Это не смешно, - серьёзно проговорила я. Он просто поцеловал меня в лоб и сказал:  
- Хорошо, это не смешно.

Я снова прижалась к нему. – Каждый раз, когда начиналась буря, подобная этой… папа всегда обнимал меня и говорил, что это просто _ангелы_… в ярости. Он говорил, что всё проходит, как только они находят то, что заставляет их почувствовать и пережить счастье.

Патч притянул меня ближе. Я продолжила.

- Я спросила, что делает ангелов такими счастливыми. Он сказал, что это зависит от того, какой это ангел. Он сказал, что если бы был ангелом, главные вещи, которые могли бы сделать его счастливым – любовь и семья. Он сказал мне, что сильные, нерасторжимые узы, как эти, самые сильные, самые важные.

Я посмотрела на Патча. Он улыбался. Улыбался?

Он поцеловал мои губы. Один раз, второй, третий, а потом обнял меня. – Узы как эти?

Я обняла его в ответ и спрятала лицо на его плече. – Узы как наши.

Он обнял меня сильнее. – Я люблю тебя.

Ударил гром. Я ахнула.

Я посмотрела в окно. – Глупый гром разрушил романтический момент!

Патч поцеловал меня в щечку и ушёл делать мой горячий шоколад. Он такой милый, не правда ли?

Он протянул мне чашечку, и я начала мелкими глотками потягивать оттуда шоколад. Мы поднялись в мою комнату, я присела на кровать, в то время как Патч устроился на стуле.

- Обычно я не позволяю себе есть или пить в своей комнате, - сказала я. – Но моей мамы нет дома, так что, думаю, это не имеет значения.

А потом… ударил гром. Снова. Проклятый гром!

И половина горячего шоколада попала на мою белую рубашку.

- Ооо, - застонала я, ставя кружку на стол. – Просто чертовски великолепно.

- Ух ты, Ангел, - сказал Патч. – Не думал, что ты входишь в число тех, кто носит… леопардовый бюстгальтер.

Я покраснела и скрестила руки над грудью, облитой какао. – Ви заставила меня его купить.

Патч подмигнул. – Мне нравится.

Я выдохнула.

- Великолепно, - пробормотала я. Встала с кровати и подошла к шкафу, схватив голубую майку. Не заботясь о том, что Патч сидел в нескольких шагах от меня, я стянула с себя рубашку и натянула майку.

- Ну, это, несомненно, приятно видеть.

Я по-детски высунула язык, бросив грязную рубашку в корзину. Подошла к Патчу и села на его колени. Он поцеловал меня.

Это продолжалось… даже не знаю, как долго. Я просто знала, что люблю это и не хочу, чтобы он остановился, было так хорошо. Мои руки поднялись к его груди, на плечи. А _потом_…

Ударил гром.

Я вырвалась и встала.

- Куда ты? – сказал Патч.

- На улицу, - ответила я, схватив жакет.

- Нора, ты сошла с ума?

Я посмотрела на него красноречивым взглядом.

- Не отвечай на это, - сказал он.

- Я иду на улицу _кричать_ на этих глупых сердитых _ангелов_!

Патч посмотрел на меня. – Нора, ты невероятна.

Я кивнула. – Да, ты уже говорил это раньше.

Патч выдохнул, и, прежде чем он мог бы меня убедить остаться, я уже была на пути к двери. Натянула капюшон на голову.

- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! – тупо закричала я в небо. Наверно, я выглядела глупо, но мне было всё равно. – НАЙДИТЕ СВОЁ _ГРЕБАННОЕ_ СЧАСТЬЕ И ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ГРЕМЕТЬ!

И знаете, что произошло?

Дождь остановился. Молния замолчала. Гром перестал греметь.

Я засмеялась и вприпрыжку побежала к дому, что очень забавляло Патча. Я усмехнулась.

- А я тебе говорила.

- Знаешь, ты по-прежнему невероятна, - сказал Патч. – Но я люблю тебя.

Я обняла его за шею. – Да, ты говорил это раньше.

И поцеловала его. Отстранившись, он произнес:

- Я по-прежнему хочу увидеть этот леопардовый лифчик.

Я отвесила ему подзатыльник.

_**The End**_


End file.
